Last Hunt
: "You are nothing but a failed hunter!" : ―Wilson Fisk Spider-Man: "Last Hunt" is another important story within the Spider-Man series set on March 7th to March 9th, 2016 starring the sensational Spider-Man and the hunter Sergei Kravinoff. Following a long time in the jungle, Kraven returns to New York to prove himself and best the Spider-Man by beating him at his own game AND killing those who he loves. Can Spider-Man save the day? Background Events Characters Previously.. Previously we found Spider-Man trying to dispose of any and all evidence showing that he is Peter Parker which was under the possession of Miles Warren, Jackal. In a quick struggle to do so, he is attacked by the Emissaries of Evil, better referred to as Kingpin's lackeys and almost died until he was saved by Venom aka. Eddie Brock Jr. the Lethal Protector. The Story Starting Lethal We open with Peter on a highrise crane thinking about his life lately, he's lost people: friends, family, allies and gained very little, that little includes his ex-symbiote Venom and it's host Eddie Brock Jr., who he formerly knew as his arch-nemesis. Speaking of which, he soon webs up landing on the crane and the two talk, Venom states the only reason he wants to work-together is because he wants to be the one to kill Spider-Man, and Spider-Man jokingly yet sadly agrees as he's out of all options. Discussion with the Devil After finishing his discussion with Brock, Peter swings off (now in-costume) to a construction site to talk with his lawyer, Matt Murdock, better known as the Daredevil of Hell's Kitchen. They begin discussing more possible routes to go with his case and the conversation leads to Ben Reilly who Peter agrees he'll go check in on, Peter then brings up Kingpin again and Matt quickly denies it as he has him by the book. Peter then swings off. Peter soon arrives to Ben's last-known address only to find it heavily destroyed and recently, Peter visibly is in panic as Ben was his way out / way to clear his name and he is missing. Spidey then begins to investigate the area using his lenses to scan the location and such only to find nothing; that's until he finds a lingering scent which he soon scans and begins to track throughout Harlem where Ben lives. After two hours he finds the location which is an abandoned building that was destroyed years ago, he enters enthusiastically only to soon find Ben chained up who is visibly struggling trying to tell Peter something; but it's too late.. Peter is quickly knocked unconscious by an unknown assailant. The Spider Lives On For the next day or so Spider-Man went on in a slightly grimmer costume killing known criminals including Stilt-Man and others, it was then revealed that this Spider-Man was none other then the famous hunter Kraven attempting to beat Spider-Man at what he does best. And so he rose the ranks of the Fisk organisation killing and heavily injuring known criminals until he got Fisk's where-abouts / location. We then continue with Peter Parker who wakes up in a berried grave in Staten Island at dark, he uses his strength and stamina to escape and spent the rest of the day (8th) and some of the next (9th) to recover. The Fat Lady Sings In the final act of the story we find Spider-Man returning to Manhattan, specifically to the Fisk building while it's under siege; highly armed and highly skilled criminals fire at Kraven (who's using the Spider-Man suit he stole from Ben Reilly which was made by the Jackal) but misses due to Kraven's years of experience and agility. Peter however quickly rises to the top and fights Kraven only to be bested once more, Kraven is however shot in the leg twice as he goes to kill Peter by Kingpin who's had enough of EVERYTHING; in response to this Peter rushes into battle fighting Fisk while Kraven begins to bleed out. Peter however defeats Fisk then goes to help Kraven but learns something from Wilson, a 'parting gift' in his words, they (Emissaries) have Mary Jane Watson and she's going to die. Peter, now in blind-rage which excites Kraven notably, forces the information out of Kingpin then leaves to go save her as the authorities rush in arresting everyone. Peter then gets to the address in-time to find the building engulfed in flames and destroying by the second, in response he quickly leaps into danger looking for his lost love, Mary Jane. He soon finds her chained up but the floor beneath her crashes and she begins to plummet, Peter quickly fires a web attaching to her wrist and he swings her out of the building then leaps out himself catching her. The roleplay ends with them looking into each-others eyes and the two kissing while the building crumbles in the distance. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Crossovers Category:Events Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Daredevil Stories Category:Venom Stories Category:Eddie Brock Stories Category:Kraven Stories Category:Emissaries of Evil stories Category:Kingpin Stories Category:Stilt-Man Stories Category:Richard Parker Jr. Stories Category:Scarlet Spider Stories Category:Jackal Stories Category:Mary Jane Watson Stories